Pop Tarts Wiki:Welcome Users!
Welcome to Pop Tarts Wiki! We are glad to have you here! Remember that this is a Wiki, which means anyone can edit. Here are a few things you should read, and once finished with this page, click here. Browsing Pop Tarts Wiki Pop Tarts Wiki contains a huge amount of information on all sorts of Pop Tarts. Try browsing them anytime. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "Enter" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". If your not sure what's it called, but you have the first few letters of it, a tab will pop under the search box. It will give you suggestions starting with those first few letters. If you read something that you really like, then why not review it? Just scroll down to the bottom of a page, and at the bottom, there will be 5 white/yellow stars. Just click on a star to rank it from 1-5. The star farthest to the right is 5/5 stars, while the star farthest to the left is 1/5 stars. We only allow 1 review per day per user, although we always love to get a little positive feedback. Editing Anyone can edit pages in Pop Tarts Wiki! Just click the edit this page link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to learn more, check out the Wikipedia Tutorial to learn the basic info you should know as a member of our project. You may find this a bit intimidating at first, but see our Manual of Content to find out what our expectations are for an article. Policies Often we tend to misbehaive. We at Pop Tarts Wiki want to keep the rules plain and simple. Here are the few rules we would like you to follow: *Use kind language *Be kind and curtious to other users *Encourage others to help out *Do not add inappropriate images *Keep pages clean and organized *Please do not vandalize Obviously, these rules are very simple to follow. If you are just having a bad day and you happen to break a rule, tell us. Even administrators have bad days. Also, if you make a mistake and break a rule by accident, please let us know. We will always be glad to help a user in need. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first few days into editing, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page as well as the other articles in the tutorial wing below. Use them to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand — be it technical or social — and you're not sure where to look, just post a question on the Wikipedia:help desk, and someone will be happy to help you. Have fun! Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, ' '. We always love new users! Category:Pop Tarts Wiki